


Come Undone

by svgurl410



Series: Friends to Lovers [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: The world is closing in on Clark and that’s when Oliver Queen makes a reappearance in his life. set in s7, after 'Wrath'





	Come Undone

**Title:** Come Undone  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark Kent/Oliver Queen, Clark/Lana references  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** don't own anything  
**Warnings:** none  
**Spoilers:** 7.07 “Wrath”  
**Summary:** The world is closing in on Clark and that’s when Oliver Queen makes a reappearance in his life.

My fanfic100 table is [here](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/39096.html).

Prompt #33 “Too Much”

Everything was supposed to be perfect this time around. All the problems that they experienced in the past were due to Clark’s secrets. But now . . . the truth was out. Lana knew that Clark was an alien and she was okay with it.

They were supposed to be happy . . . she was out of Lex’s grasp and they were going to build a future together. Except one never really escaped Lex Luthor, did they? God knows Clark had tried for ages to cut the man out of his life completely but had never quite succeeded.

He felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he remembered how smug Lex had been in stating that Lana still have feelings for him. It wasn’t possible . . . it couldn’t be. Lana loved _him_. She was over Lex, she hated Lex.

And he loved Lana. Didn’t he? Then why wasn’t he able to say anything when Lana told him she wanted him to love her no matter what she did. Why could he only stand there wordlessly, trying to decipher the woman in front of him, try to see even a hint of what he thought she was.

Only to find nothing that he even remotely recognized. Lana had changed and he didn’t know whether he could accept her changes.

Her love for Lex may have died but in replacement was a strong obsession. And Lex was right, obsessions were powerful. The older man would know best, after spending years obsessed with Clark. They hadn’t been friends in more than two years and still, Lex couldn’t stop snooping in on the lives of everyone around him.

Lex was turning into a monster and slowly, so was Lana. Her harsh words that day at the plant stayed with him, haunted him mercilessly. Would everything be better if he had just killed Lex?

 _No, it wouldn’t, she’s wrong._ She was wrong . . . she had to be. Besides, murder was not right, it was not a solution. He would always believe that.

Lana apparently believed it was. She had no problems in stealing 10 million dollars from Lex, had no qualms about kidnapping Lionel, and if he hadn’t gotten there, she would’ve killed Lex.

How could he live with someone like that? How could he love someone like that? He felt disgusted even thinking about it.

No, he wasn’t perfect, and he made mistakes but what she had done was on a whole new level. She had his powers and had abused them. And her excuse was that the “powers made her do it”.

Scoffing, he stared out into the night. So having his abilities changed her personality completely? He didn’t buy it. She had done some pretty crazy things when she was normal. He didn’t buy her explanation for a minute.

She had been lying to him for a while now. He was honest and upfront with her but she hid so much from him. It hurt a lot to know that he was the last person to find out at the Isis foundation. The lies were still there, the trust was still lacking. Their relationship would never be normal.

It was time to accept it. For some reason, Lana felt like she couldn’t confide in him. And was that his fault? Lex had said that it was, said that he had taught Lana about betrayal first.

But he had told her the truth, he was protecting her before! She knew that . . . didn’t she? When he took the blame, Lana had stopped him, saying that he was just trying to protect his image of her. But he wasn’t the only one with a bunch of preconceptions.

Lana thought he wouldn’t understand what she was doing. Maybe she was right. He didn’t understand, didn’t get her and couldn’t justify any of her actions. For so long he had tried to keep this idea of Lana, of who he thought she was. Over the years, people had showed him the truth, in various forms, but he just refused to believe it.

No longer could he do that. Lana had shown who she really was and he just had to face it. He had loved the idea of her but in reality, she wasn’t somebody he could spend the rest of his life with.

Kara was right, he couldn’t sit on the farm and grow old with Lana. He had these abilities for a reason, was sent to Earth for a purpose. And it was time for him to stop running from his destiny.

A shrill ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. Tracing the noise to his cell phone, he picked it up, without even looking at the caller id.

“Kent,” he answered.

“Hey there, Boyscout,” a teasing voice came from the other end. Clark couldn’t hold back the smile that tugged at his lips. Oliver.

“Hi Oliver,” he replied. “What’s up?”

“Well,” Oliver said, “I just wanted to call and say that I’m back in Metropolis.”

“Really?” And why did that news make him so happy? “What for?”

“Just some business,” Oliver responded. “I’ll be around for a few weeks and I thought I’d check in. How’re you doing?”

Clark took a deep breath. “Actually, I’m not so good . . .” He paused. “Are you busy right now?”

“No, I’m free,” Oliver said. “Do you want to come by?”

“Could I?” Clark asked. He was nervous but for some reason, he wanted to see Oliver. He needed to see Oliver.

“Come on over,” Oliver told him.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes then,” Clark told him.

“Sounds good,” Oliver said. “Bye, Clark.”

“Bye, Oliver,” Clark said and hung up.

Just hearing the blonde’s voice lightened his heart and he felt better already. Now he was going to go see him.

Oliver and he may have had their differences but the older man understood him, like nobody else ever had. He didn’t idealize him and was always upfront with his opinion. It was refreshing and Clark found that he really trusted Oliver.

Speeding toward the Clock Tower, he was there within minutes. Entering the elevator, he was excited. It only took a minute but the elevator ride seemed to last forever. When the doors opened and he pushed aside the gate, he was already impatient.

Scanning the room, he was momentarily startled when a voice came from his right.

“Hi, Clark.”

Turning toward the sound, he saw Oliver emerging from the balcony, a warm smile on his face.

“Hi, Oliver,” he replied. The blonde looked exactly the same- still as handsome as the day he left. _Wait, handsome? Where did that come from?_

But he wasn’t given a chance to contemplate his thoughts. Oliver was making his way toward him.

The blonde stuck his hand out but Clark ignore the offered handshake and pulled him into his arms.

Oliver was taken aback for a second but immediately returned the embrace. Separating reluctantly, Clark beamed at him.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Clark said honestly.

“Glad to be back,” Oliver said, smiling. Oliver led them to the couch. “Have a seat, Clark. Can I get you anything?”

Clark shook his head, patting the seat next to him. “No, just sit.”

Oliver sat down. “Now,” Oliver said, “What’s going on with you?”

“Everything has just been crazy lately,” Clark confessed.

Oliver’s gaze turned concerned. “I heard Lana was alive . . . I thought the two of you were happy together.”

Green eyes met brown and Clark was surprised to see the hints of jealousy there. But why would Oliver be jealous of Clark’s supposed happiness with Lana?

“She’s changed, Ollie,” Clark said, surprising them both by using the intimate nickname. He had never done so before but at the moment, ‘Oliver’ seemed so formal.

“People change, Clark,” Oliver said slowly.

“Not like this they don’t,” Clark said sadly. “She’s different, she’s so much darker.”

Oliver pursed his lips and rested a hand on Clark’s knee, sending shivers up and down Clark’s spine at the touch.

“Talk to me Clark,” Oliver said seriously.

One look into those sympathetic brown eyes and Clark was gone, spilling everything that had happened over the past few months, from Kara’s arrival to finding out Chloe was meteor-infected and the power transfer that ended with Lana having Clark’s abilities. Oliver listened patiently and didn’t say a word until Clark was finished.

“Everything is such a mess,” Clark finished, “Nothing is like I thought it would be. I hate it, Ollie, I hate not knowing what to do, I hate not knowing who I can and cannot trust. Sometimes, it just seems like too much.”

Oliver didn’t say anything and this time, it was Oliver who hugged him. Clark clung to the blonde, not wanting to let go.

For the first time in a long time, he felt free. Breathing in the mixture of vanilla, cinnamon and something that was pure Oliver, Clark finally was comfortable. He had never been this much at peace, not with Lana, not with Lex . . . not even Chloe made him feel this way.

Oliver slowly pulled away and cupped Clark’s face in his hands.

“You’ve been through so much,” he said softly. “And still, you’re so strong. Do you have any idea how amazing you are?”

“Hardly amazing,” Clark muttered, “I mean, look at me . . . I just broke down to you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Oliver insisted, dropping his hands. “Everyone needs to let loose sometimes, Clark. You can’t bottle your feelings . . . eventually, you’ll explode.”

Clark nodded. “Oliver, I want your opinion.”

“On what?” Oliver asked.

“You’ve always been honest with me,” Clark said slowly. “So, do you think that they were right? That Lex was right? That I’m responsible for what Lana has become?”

“No way,” Oliver said.

“Ollie . . .,” Clark started.

“ _No_ , Clark,” Oliver said vehemently. “Luthor has never taken blame for anything in his life. And you take blame for too much. Don’t let that bastard put this on you. Lana chose to become who she has, made every single decision on her own. You had nothing to do with that.”

“If I had told her my secrets earlier,” Clark began but he was cut off.

“Do you listen to yourself?” Oliver demanded. “If you had told her _your_ secrets? They’re _your_ secrets. Why on Earth you would believe you owe them to anyone, I have no idea.”

Oliver was saying everything Clark had felt over the past few years when it came to the truth about his origins. Everything that Clark always wanted to say but never had the guts.

His throat was tightening, tears welling in the back of his eyes at the strong emotions in Oliver’s voice.

“I just don’t know what to do anymore,” he managed to say.

Oliver smiled sadly. “Clark, for once in your life, think of yourself. What do you want to do?”

“I want to help people,” he admitted. “I want to do more with my powers . . . I want to be the hero you think I am.”

“The hero I _know_ you are,” Oliver corrected. “And how are you going to go about getting there?”

Clark thought carefully. “I’m going back to school.”

“That’s always a good first step,” Oliver agreed. “That way, you can have more options.”

Clark bit his lip. “I want to learn more about my heritage.”

“Well, it seems you have your cousin to help you there,” Oliver pointed out. “I’m sure she’ll be willing to fill you in.” Oliver already knew of Clark’s origins . . . that had come out during one of their earlier conversations. And Clark trusted the blonde with his secret.

“You said,” Clark said, hesitating for a moment. “You said that when I was ready to do something, that I should let you know.”

Oliver nodded. “I did say that.”

“I am not ready yet,” Clark said carefully. “But I may be sooner than I thought. Would your offer still be open?”

“My offer is always open,” Oliver told him. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be waiting.”

Clark beamed. “All right then.”

“Do you feel better?” Oliver asked gently.

“A lot better,” Clark confirmed and he did believe it. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Oliver asked, puzzled.

“For listening to me,” Clark said. “And for just being here.”

“Clark, even when I’m not _here_ ,” Oliver said, “I’ll be there for you. I’m just always a phone call away, you know that.”

“I know,” Clark said, his heart skipping a beat at the intense look in Oliver’s eyes.

“Everything will be fine, Clark,” Oliver promised him.

Clark just nodded. “I believe you.”

And he did. At that moment, Clark knew that everything was going to be okay. Just a little while ago, he thought his world was crashing down on him and all the problems were building up to a point where he couldn’t handle it.

Just when he thought everything was too much, Oliver had come back. Had reentered his life and somehow managed to make it all better.

There were still problems, still issues he needed to deal with. But he didn’t have to deal with them alone.

Oliver was there.

And everything was going to be all right. 


End file.
